Inkjet printing is widely used for printing of billboards, banners and point of sale displays. The ink-jet printing process involves manipulation of drops of ink ejected from an orifice or a number of orifices of a print head onto an adjacent print substrate. Paper, vinyl, textiles, fabrics, and others are examples of print substrates. Relative movement between the substrate and the print head enables substrate coverage and image creation. A number of platens forming so-called substrate feed path carries out substrate transportation. Alternatively, the substrate may be located on a moving support usually termed flat bed support and moved together with the support. The print head typically reciprocates over the recording substrate ejecting ink droplets forming a section of an image or a swath at each path. After each reciprocating movement or pass, the substrate is further transported to a position where the next section of a desired image may be printed on it.
Printed ink should be dried or cured. Curable inks are more popular since they generate a light and waterproof image characterized by vivid colors. Curing radiation sources, such as UV lamps, may be static illuminating the whole width of printed image or associated with the print head and move with it. Ink curing requires large amounts of UV radiation and accordingly powerful UV sources are used to cure ink. There is a growing demand for faster printers printing on a variety of substrates including heat sensitive substrates. There is however a limit to the power and size of UV lamps that could be produced.
Instead of UV lamps, LEDs which emit UV radiation may be used. However an LED typically has a lower power output than a UV lamp.
In order to enable faster printing with UV curable inks it is necessary either to reduce the curing UV power or provide a more sensitive ink. Ink that is more sensitive has shorter shelf time, more toxic and more expensive. There is a need to provide a method of printing with UV curable ink free of the above drawbacks. There is a similar need associated with coating apparatus which uses a UV curable coating.
The apparatus and the method are particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of the specification.